


Metamorphosis of Narcissus

by Calliopinot



Series: Yard Wolves [2]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Dissociation, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliopinot/pseuds/Calliopinot
Summary: Toki shares what's in his mind.





	Metamorphosis of Narcissus

**berserk**

_noun_  

1\. an ancient Scandinavian warrior frenzied in battle and held to be invulnerable

2\. one whose actions are recklessly defiant

_adjective_

violently or destructively frenzied; wild; crazed; deranged 

 

* * *

 

 ****I have this dream, sometimes, where I'm standing on the edge of a lake. My feet are bare, and my toes just touch the edge. But they never feel the water. Only the grass under them.

When I turn around, sometimes, there's just grass in every direction behind me. Grass and the lake. That's the entire world. But sometimes, when I turn around, there's more lake. My feet touch another shore. I'm on an island, and I don't know how I got there. Who put me there. 

I know it's a lake, and not the ocean, because I can see the other side. Sometimes I try to get there, to swim there. But I never make it. No matter how much I paddle and kick, the opposite shore is always the same distance away. I'm a good swimmer! Vikings are good swimmers! I want to know what's over there. What's keeping me from getting over there.

Sometimes there's a rainbow over the lake. Those times are good. I can climb the rainbow. I see my friends there, and they're smiling, and sometimes they're singing, with me. I don't worry about the other side of the lake, then. 

But sometimes I look at my reflection in the water. I have to look deep, down deep in the lake. It's a very, very deep lake. When the light catches my reflection, it's not me that I see. It's some brutal version of me, doing something that scares me. 

When I wake up from this dream... I realize I haven't been sleeping. I've been awake, or part of me has. The part that put me on the island. Sometimes everything is fine. Sometimes someone is dead. 

What does it mean? 


End file.
